Asian Sensation
| season= Indonesia | dayformed= Day 6 | founder= Liz Kim | members= Remained Loyal: Cindy Hall (Day 6-35) Angie Jakusz (Day 13-32) Peih-Gee Law (Day 13-27) Liz Kim (Day 6-27) Shii Ann Huang (Day 6-22) Affiliates: Kimmi Kappenberg (Day 29-35) | enemies= Terry Deitz Courtney Marit Jeff Varner Crystal Cox Trailmix Core | lowestplacingmember=Shii Ann Huang (11/21) | highestplacingmember=Cindy Hall (6/21) }} Asian Sensation is an alliance formed during Survivor: Indonesia. History Over at Galu Due to the original Galu tribe going on an early losing streak and the drastic weather changes at camp, Liz knew the tribe would be in trouble and so she decided to talk with Shii Ann, who believed they were talking strategy because they were both of Asian descent. Liz proposed that the two align with each other to ensure they'd be safe for when Galu goes to Tribal Council. Shii Ann suggested that Cindy should join as their third. Liz agreed and together they convinced Cindy to join. When Galu lost their second Immunity Challenge in a row, Liz talked the alliance into voting out Terry, who she believed to be a threat, despite being the most physically able on the tribe. At Tribal Council, everyone but Morgan joined the alliance in voting out Terry. Galu went on a winning streak, as they won the next two Immunity Challenges. Because of this, strategy talk was kept to a minimum. Pre-Merge Success When the tribes swapped on Day 11, Cindy, Jeff, Liz, and Shii Ann joined the new Hunahpu tribe with Angie Jakusz, Courtney Marit, Crystal Cox, and Peih-Gee Law. At new Hunahpu camp, the tribe quickly became dysfunctional and hectic, as Jeff bonded with Crystal quickly, and knowing she was on the outs of the original Hunahpu tribe, Peih-Gee considered flipping while Courtney annoyed the tribe, more notably Angie, with her zany nature around camp and the use of her fire toys which was deemed useless. At the Immunity Challenge, Hunahpu lost immunity mainly because of Courtney's lack of contribution. Fed up with her uselessness, Angie schemed with the alliance to get rid of Courtney, indicating that she had joined the alliance. At Tribal Council, Crystal and Peih-Gee voted with the alliance, ousting Courtney in a 6-2 vote. After returning to camp, Peih-Gee joined the alliance in order to stay in the majority. Hunahpu went on to lose the seventh and eight Immunity Challenges, sending them to Tribal Council back after back. The alliance sent Jeff Varner home first because he was their weakest link and wanting to break up his allegiance to Crystal. Crystal was voted out with three of the alliance's votes at the next Tribal Council because of her brutal behavior towards Liz at camp after they had lost the Immunity Challenge. Merging in the Minority After Crystal's vote off, the merge commenced on Day 21. The alliance went in the merge with only 5 members against Galu's 7. However, Liz believed that Morgan would flip because of Galu always sitting her out in the challenges and tried convincing her to flip. Before the Immunity Challenge, members of the majority confirmed to the alliance that Penny was the outsider and that they'd consider voting her off. After Peih-Gee won the inaugural individual immunity, back at camp, the alliance scrambled to stay alive. Liz was told to vote for Penny, while Angie tried convincing the outsiders of the post swap Galu tribe, Purple Kelly and Penny, to join her in voting out Kelly Czarnecki, who she believed to be a huge threat. These attempts proved to be futile, as at Tribal Council, all of the post swap Galu members joined together in voting out Shii Ann in a 7-3-1-1 vote, blindsiding the alliance and reducing their members to four. Comeback With Shii Ann ousted, the alliance was now down 7 to 4. However though, Kelly C. was becoming a nuisance around camp because of her power and the majority alliance formed cracks. Peih-Gee became skeptic and decided to plea to Kelly C. to keep her longer over her allies, throwing them under the bus. Believing that she could be used, Kelly C stated that she'd be spared over Angie. After no one managed to win immunity, back at camp Liz talked to Kimmi and Julie about potential voting out Kelly C. for her behavior. Not knowing what to do, Kimmi more so went into Tribal perplexed. Even though a vote for Angie was revealed, Kelly Czarnecki left unanimously. Initial Pagonging Believing that Julie and Kimmi had join the alliance, Liz talked to Angie about their new success and how they'd be safe for once. A Monumental Flip Outsiders Trivia *Shii Ann coined the alliance name. **It was primarily named because of the majority of the members being Asian-American. *Peih-Gee was the only member of the alliance to not be blindsided. **She is also the only member to be voted out unanimously. *Cindy and Liz were both eliminated directly by a Hidden Immunity Idol. Gallery vo_shiiann.jpg|Shii Ann blindsided. vo_liz2.jpg|Liz blindsided. vo_peihgee.png|Peih-Gee voted out. vo_angie2.jpg|Angie blindsided. vo_cindy.jpg|Cindy blindsided. References Category:Alliances Category:Survivor: Indonesia Category:Hunahpu Tribe Category:Puta Tribe